You're the Song Inside Me
by Tory Ster
Summary: Conjunto de songfics sobre Wolfstar, com músicas selecionadas pelo modo shuffle. Slash, provável lemon.
1. Reckless Serenade

**Nome: **You're the song inside me

**Baseado em:** Harry Potter

**Censura: **M

**Ship:** Sirius Black x Remus Lupin

**Avisos:** Slash.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria muito legal.

**N/A:** E aí, pessoal? Este projeto é o seguinte: eu coloquei a minha playlist no aleatório, e as dez primeiras músicas que tocaram serão as que eu vou usar como tema de cada uma das one-shots. Resolvi fazer com Wolfstar porque, bem. Wolfstar é muito amor. Censura M caso alguma songfic seja lemon (o que provavelmente vai acontecer). Espero que gostem :3

* * *

_**Reckless Serenade – Arctic Monkeys**_

_The type of kisses where teeth collide__  
__When she laughs her heavens horn a stun gun lullaby__  
__Those twinkling vixens with a shine spiralize__  
__Their hypnosis goes unnoticed when she's walking by_

Que Sirius Black vivia rodeado por meninas era fato. Sempre que passava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, alguma garota ia conversar com ele, jogar charme, chamar para ir a Hogsmead ou algo do tipo. Era algo até que bem previsível, visto que Sirius era muito bonito para os seus 15 anos, época em que os garotos estão comumente passando pela puberdade e sofrendo com suas consequências. Consequências estas que pareciam ignorar a existência do Black.

As espinhas não chegaram a conhecer aquele rosto, e a oleosidade capilar típica da adolescência passava longe dos fios negros. Ele era alto, forte graças ao quadribol e confiante. Até mesmo meninas dos últimos anos se viravam para olhar quando ele passava.

E, no geral, ele lhe dava a atenção que elas pediam. Conversava com elas, jogava charme, levava algumas para sair. No quinto ano, ele já tinha ficado com mais garotas do que todos os seus amigos (os famosos Marotos) _juntos_. E todo mundo acreditava que Sirius era mesmo aquele garanhão implacável e incapaz de se apaixonar que ele parecia ser.

Mas isso não era exatamente verdade.

Naquele dia em questão, Sirius estava parado em um dos corredores da escola enquanto conversava com duas belas corvinais. As garotas disputavam por sua atenção, os sorrisos brilhantes e os olhos sedutores. Sirius estava bastante entretido conversando com elas (e as observando atentamente) quando ouviu o som de passos que melhor conhecia.

Seu olhar desviou das garotas e acompanhou um Remus Lupin distraído que andava rapidamente pelo corredor, um número impossivelmente grande de pergaminhos em suas mãos, o olhar distraído. O olhar do Black fixou-se naquele rapaz tímido, magro, de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, algumas cicatrizes cortando seu rosto. O andar ritmado, apressado, mas leve. O uniforme bem passado escondendo as curvas daquele corpo delicado, quase feminino. Os olhos cor de chocolate fitando o chão à frente, a mente muito longe dali, provavelmente nos trabalhos que ele tinha para fazer.

As palavras e olhares das corvinais ficaram totalmente perdidos para Sirius, cuja mente fixava-se naquele garoto de uma forma tão intensa que ele nem ao menos sabia explicar.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, essa foi a primeira. E aí, o que acharam? Deixem reviews, ok? Vou tentar (deixando bem claro: TENTAR) postar uma songfic por dia :D


	2. Luz dos Olhos

_**Luz dos Olhos – Nando Reis**_

_E eu te amo__  
__E eu berro: Vem!__  
__Grita que você me quer__  
__Que eu vou gritar também_

As férias de fim de ano haviam chegado, e os Marotos decidiram ir todos para a casa dos Potter. Já estavam no sexto ano, mais unidos do que nunca, porém era a primeira vez que eles passavam um Natal juntos, os quatro. E aquele, com toda a certeza, era um motivo para comemoração.

Os quatro aproveitaram que o sr. e a sra. Potter haviam ido passar uns dias na casa de uns parentes antes da fatídica data para furtarem firewhiskey da adega do pai de James. A oportunidade de enfim poderem encher a cara sem remorso somada ao sentimento de proibição que roubar dos pais do Potter causava era definitivamente delicioso, melhor até mesmo do que o gosto quente da bebida e das sensações que ela causava.

Estavam os quatro no telhado, compartilhando a garrafa da bebida fortíssima. Já era quase madrugada, e as estrelas brilhavam com intensidade contra o veludo negro que era o céu. Conversaram sobre banalidades até estarem bêbados o suficiente para rirem alto e incomodarem a vizinhança inteira, o que de fato eles fizeram. Os garotos pareciam achar muito engraçado o fato de todos os vizinhos estarem lançando feitiços silenciadores sobre as próprias casas, para que a gritaria dos jovens ébrios não os incomodasse.

\- Duvidam que eu grito alto o suficiente para que eles ouçam? – Sirius desafiou, erguendo a garrafa de uísque como se erguesse uma espada – Duvidam que consigo quebrar as merdas de feitiços silenciadores?

Todos pareceram achar aquilo muito engraçado, pois caíram na gargalhada. Remus, depois de se recuperar de uma imensa crise de risos, declarou:

\- Isso é impossível, Pad. Os feitiços silenciadores são impenetráveis – era visível que o loiro lutava para manter-se sério, as sobrancelhas franzidas e assentindo enfaticamente, mas sua voz enrolava e suas bochechas já estavam muito vermelhas. Sirius olhou para ele em desafio.

\- Quer apostar quanto que eu consigo?

Remus riu alto.

\- O que você quiser.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios do Maroto, e este ficou de pé no telhado, parecendo ignorar completamente o perigo que isso significava, levando em consideração o nível de ebriedade do garoto. Ele encheu os pulmões e gritou, com todas as forças de sua alma bêbada:

\- REMUS JOHN LUPIN É O CARA MAIS GOSTOSO DE HOGWARTS!

Os Marotos voltaram a dar risadas descontroladas, e James teve que provocar.

\- Que declaração mais linda, Padfoot. É muito bonito ver alguém expressando seus sentimentos por sua alma gêmea.

Sirius sorriu abertamente, a despeito da vermelhidão que se intensificava no rosto de Remus.

\- E digo mais! – o Black acrescentou, animado – EU AMO O LOBÃO DELÍCIA CONHECIDO COMO REMUS JOHN LUPIN!

O licantropo escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, envergonhado. Brincadeiras como essas eram comuns entre os Marotos, mas todos ali sabiam muito bem que os sentimentos entre Remus e Sirius eram mais profundos que amizade, por mais que nenhum dos dois admitisse. Bem, agora Sirius estava admitindo.

\- E você, Moony? – Peter perguntou, dando risada para o amigo – Não vai responder?

Remus estava pronto para mandar todos eles para o inferno, quando viu o olhar ansioso de Sirius. Os olhos prateados do moreno brilhavam para ele, e Remus percebeu, no fundo de seu coração embriagado, que se Sirius se declarara para ele, ele precisava, pela honra de Maroto, retribuir. Ficou de pé no telhado depois de algumas tentativas e, fechando os olhos bem apertados para esconder a vergonha, gritou:

\- EU AMO O CACHORRO SAFADO CONHECIDO COMO SIRIUS BLACK!

Não importava, afinal de contas. Eles não se lembrariam de nada no outro dia mesmo.

* * *

**Anne Marie Le Clair:** Own, fico feliz que tenha gostado! Sirem é completamente o meu OTP, amo tanto os dois que chega a doer. Vou fazer o possível para postar todos os dias (não sei se vou conseguir amanhã, pois é meu aniversário, mas vou tentar), e será uma honra fazer o seu mês mais feliz, kkkk. Eu sempre imagino que o Sirius conhece muitíssimo bem cada aspecto do Remus, até mesmo o jeito de andar, os olhares, enfim. De fato, o meu Remus é mais delicado do que a maioria, mas é que eu adoro imaginar o contraste do Sirius esbanjando testosterona e do Remus todo delicado, aparentemente frágil… mas que bom que está gostando, fico feliz que vá acompanhar! *-*

**N/A:** Amanhã é o meu aniversário, então não sei se vou entrar, mas vou fazer de tudo para postar, juro. Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews :3


	3. Poison & Wine

_**Poison &amp; Wine – The Civil Wars**_

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back__  
__Well, the less I give the more I get back__  
__Your hands can heal, your hands can bruise__  
__I don't have a choice, but I'd still choose you_

\- Há um traidor, não há? – Marlenne fez a pergunta que todos da Ordem da Fênix queriam fazer. O silêncio era insuportável, e se eles fossem sinceros, a coisa toda estava insuportável há muito tempo; era do conhecimento de todos naquela sala que alguém da Ordem estava repassando informações para o Lorde das Trevas. Os olhares velados de acusação, os sussurros e as palavras contidas falavam muito mais do que uma declaração.

Albus Dumbledore respirou fundo antes de responder, antes de confirmar o que todos já sabiam, antes de derramar água com gelo nas esperanças de todos ali. Ele respirou fundo e disse, calmamente:

\- Há, Marlenne.

E, imediatamente, os olhares das pessoas da sala recaíram sobre dois homens em especial: Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. O primogênito da família bruxa mais tradicional da Inglaterra e o lobisomem. E aquilo não faria nenhuma diferença para eles, se o olhar de um não tivesse caído sobre o outro.

Acusar quem se ama é uma coisa horrível, mas ser acusado por quem se ama é uma sensação pior ainda. Como se nada que você tivesse feito a vida inteira valesse a pena. Como se todos os anos de parceria ficassem presos no esquecimento, jogados em um canto do sótão da alma. O amor condenado ao fim, o relacionamento fadado ao fracasso.

Depois daquele dia, as coisas ficaram cada vez piores para o casal. As brigas eram frequentes, a culpa era jogada dos ombros de um para os ombros do outro. As luas cheias eram cada vez piores. Aos poucos, Sirius pararia de acompanhar Remus nelas.

Mas mesmo assim, quando os gritos cessavam e ambos cansavam, o animago e o lobisomem jogavam-se nos braços um do outro com fome e desejo insaciáveis, e o desespero por amor, por compreensão e por um pouco de paz se sobressaía ao clima de guerra que estava instaurado. Naqueles momentos, o amor da adolescência voltava puro como nunca, e eles se beijavam até perder o fôlego e consumiam noites inteiras de amor, as juras escapando dos lábios com angústia, as promessas vazias e infundadas ecoando pelo ar, aquelas promessas de amor eterno e companheirismo que ambos sabiam que eram mentirosas.

Eles nem percebiam que, aos poucos, a única coisa que restava de um sentimento tão puro era a mentira.

* * *

**Holly-Panda:** Oi de novo! :D Obrigada pelos parabéns, estou ficando velhinha :3 Fico feliz que esteja gostando, SiRem é um ship que eu amo muito, sou apaixonada por esses puppies. Que bom que está ficando legal, e obrigada por comentar!

**Anne Marie Le Clair:** Porque Maroto que é Maroto não tem um pingo de responsabilidade :D Fico feliz que o capítulo tenha agradado e que eu tenha conseguido registrar o espírito deles aqui. Com certeza, o ego do Sirius bate na estrela dele e volta, kkkkk Obrigada pelas felicitações!

**N/A:** Pessoal, desculpem a demora absurda, mas essa tem sido uma semana pesada pra mim. Prometo que isso não se repetirá (pelo menos eu farei o possível para que não se repita). Esse capítulo é um pouco mais curtinho e também mais triste, mais tenso. Mas espero que tenham gostado. Deixem reviews, ok?


End file.
